MLP and Jason
by Green king
Summary: This story is about a 13 year old boy named Jason. He has a little sister named Jenny who loved MLP. A lightning bolt hit there satellite and open a portal to another dimension.What will happen to Jason? Well keep on reading
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the show  
(Hello everyone I'm green King and this is my very first fan fiction so there Mitbe a lot of mistakes)

My name is Jason and this is my story about a tv show. It was the last day of school for summer break and I just got out of school. I was going to go pick up my little sister Jenny from elementary school. She was in second grade and I was in 7th. I was  
so hype to go back home so I could watch season 3 of Rick and morty and season 2 of attack on titans. But before I could do that I made a promise to my little sister that I would watch all of season 1 of my little pony. But as we were walking home  
Jenny said Jason after were done watching MLP can I watch those shows that your so excited about. Then I said sorry jen but your not old enough to watch those *jen crosses her arms and her face gets a little red with anger * the she says no far how  
come I can't see it. I look at Jen then I said to my self I'm going to regret this. Hay Jen if it makes you fill Indy better I watch all of season 1 and 2. Jenny smiles and says yes!

As me and Jen get in the house we enter the living room Jenny grabs the remote and goes to her recorded episodes of my little pony. As she's about to hit the button to start episode one are mom comes into the house. She yells my full name. JASON JOHNATHEN  
LORD! Me and Jen look terrified but my mom she's you have made me proud. Then she hugs me and I said for what? She holds out my report card a I have straight A+'s. Then she asks what are you guys watching Jenny answers with MLP. My mom she's ok  
but after you to are done with that you have to go to bed. My jaw is wide open and I said but mom it's summer break she says I know but what's happening tomorrow is going to need all your energy for the fun things were going to do. And I said  
ok. She kisses use both on the forehead. The Jen said its time to watch MLP. (A hour later) me and Jenny were done watching MLP season 1-2. It wasn't that bad I said to my self. Then I told Jen that it was time to go to bed she said ok.

Then before we went to the stairs it shouldly get very cloud to point it completely blocked out the sun. It also started rain very hard birds were flying away and it also started to thunder. Jenny was holding me tight and said I'm scared Jason I said  
don't worry little sis it's just a storm nothing to worry about. Then right after I said that a lightning bolt it the satellite. The electorate went into the television and the out of nowhere a portal popped out of nowhere I was so shocked I said  
to Jenny that get mom. But when I turned around Jen was frozen. I Jen,Jenny,little sis! She didn't respond. Then I looked out side and the birds that were flying away from the storm were frozen in place same thing for the rain. I was scared and confused  
so I went back into my house and look at the portal still there. It was like a black hole and a rip in time and space all at one. I stared at it walking closer to it but very slowly. After each step I could feel a invisible force pulling me in getting  
stronger as I got closer. But then I realized my mistake I got to close to the portle and it sucked me in. When I opened my eyes I was falling from the sky and I fall unconscious from the lack off air that was in the atmosphere.

(Know guys I will continue this series hopefully Indy one who reads this will like it) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 new world

(Hello everyone again I'm green King and this is my second chapter of my fan fictionand hopefully you will like it enjoy)(And Green King thank you for reading my fan fiction it really means a lot to me and plz tell Iny one you know to read my fan  
fiction and thanks for the advice and it's weird thatwe have the same username)  
 **Jason's p.o.v (point of view)**

As I awoke from the lake of oxygen in the atmosphere. I was still falling from the skie. The clouds blocked my view but as l got closer to the clouds my vision became a lot more clear. Then I saw a farm that had only had apples. But then I was started  
to fall faster and I it something that broke my fall andthe next thing I know I'm unconscious again. Then I hear to voice.

?:what in tarnation was that?

?:I don't now big sister?

Jason:ohw

?:hay big sister it's a stallion

?:Apple bloom that's also alicorn.

Jason:where am I?

?:this is the sweet apple acres and I'm Applejack and this is my little sister Apple bloom

Apple bloom:hoody!

Jason: I neverheard names like yours before *eyes open slowly*

Jason:what the heck talking ponys

AJ and AB:*both look at each other*

AJ:sire are you ok?

Jason:I must be dreaming that's it!

AB:*has a cunsered look on her face* sire I think you hit your head.

Jason:nope your fake there's now way this is'it real I'm going wake up in 5,4,3,2,1!

Jason:omg this is real!

AJ:*lines close to AB* go get big brother

AB:ok *she rains of*

Jason:*breathes heavily* ok Jason think some oh I was in my house then a portal came out of know were I was sucked there it now I'm in a alternative dimension.

Jason:excuse me AJ was your name right?

AJ:yup that's my name.

Jason:can you bring me a mirror plz.

AJ:sure partner *walks a way for a minute* here you go partner

Jason:thank you *looks at the mirror* *jaw lowers* I see myself as a pony with red skin,sliver gray hair and tail with wings and a horn and blue eyes.

Jason:I'm a pony!

AB: I got big brother big sister.

AJ:alright partner were going to take you to a friend of my to help.

Jason:*still in shock I turn around* I see a big staillon with red skin,orange hair anda brown object around his neck.

Jason:I'm not going Iny were with you!

AJ:well partner there's there of use and one of you and were going to help whether you like it or not.

Jason: **I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!** *horn starters glowing reddish aura*

Jason:suddenly all the ponys were folateing and were stuck In a reddish aura.

AJ:what in tarnation is going on.

Jason:*in shock* a-am I doing this?*suddenly all the ponys are realased from the auar*

AB:we were just trying to help you

Jason:help me with what!?

AJ:thaught that you Kazy!

Jason:well I'm not and I'm not a pony or a alicorn im a human

?:what's a human?

Jason:who are you?

?:I'm big mclntosh but you can call me Big Mac.

Jason:ok

AJ:Iny was feller were do you come from.

Jason:the untied stats of America.

AB:what's that?

Jason:that's my home land.

AB:never heard of it.

Jason:actually were am I

Big Mac:your in equestrian and ponyvally.

Jason:ok so I am in another dimension.

AJ:well partner can you tell use your story on how you got here

Jason:sure *so I tell them the who'll story* (basically all of chapter)

Jason*by the time I'm done it's all most night time*

AB:who that was a good story can you tell it again!

AJ: now hold on AB it's night time it's time to go to bed.

AB:really!?

Big Mac:she's right AB.

Jason:so where am I going to sleep?

AJ:we're going to have to talk to Granny Smith about that.

Jason:ok I will wait here.

 **JASON'S p.o.v**

It's going to take sometime to get back home.

(Alright this is the end of chapter 2 and wait for chapter 3) 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello I'm green King again I am very new and I have felt like I was being trolled. By that other person in the comment section. But I am not going to stop writing. Wait for chapter 4!

P.S. I think some one hacked into my account and posted that comment under my username.

Lunar storm thanks for reading my fanfic it means a lot and I am working on my grammar and the spelling. But plz keep on reading


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 new friends

 **JASON P.O.V.**

So far what's happened to me is that I have been sucked into a portal into another dimension. Also this dimension life forms are all ponys. This place is called Equestria and I'm in ponyville. So far all the ponys I've met so far are Apple farmers and  
/there names are"Applejack,Big mac,Apple bloom and Granny Smith. They are pretty friendly. But when I came into this dimension there was a side effect. I had become a pony myself and a alicorn as well. I'm not sure what is so special about a alicorn  
/but I guess I will have find out.

AJ:Good morning partner.

Jason:what time is it?

AJ:it's about 5:00 AM

Jason: 5:00 AM what are we doing having a rave!

AJ:first of all I don't know what a rave is and second your helping us with the farm.

Jason:I guess that's far you did let me sleep in your house. It's the least I can do.

 **FLASHBACK**

AJ:Granny we have a guest can he sleep he for tonight?

Granny Smith:way that's ok dear take him to the guest room up stairs.

AJ:thanks granny.

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

AJ:by the way I never caught your name partner.

Jason:my name is Jason.

AJ:well Jason lets get to work!

 **JASON P.O.V.**

As we get out side I was amazed at how much land they had and how many Apple trees there were. So I asked Applejack. What am I supposed to do?

AJ:well you can help get the Apples from the Apple trees.

Jason:ok just one question how do wedo that!?

AJ:don't were sugar pie I'll so you.*walks over to a tree and then hits it with her to back legs* * all apples fall from the tree*. Now you try.

Jason:ok * goes over to a tree and does the same thing a AJ* *all Apples fall from the tree* yes I di- * the tree starts to crake in the place it was hit* *then the lower half of the the tree blows up* * then tree falls over*

AJ:* has socked look on her face*.

Jason:um sorry *strand smile*.

AJ:*still shocked*mabey you should help Apple bloomsell the Apples.

Jason:ok *walks away slowly*

Jason:hay AB

AB:what do you need*stops mid sentence *

AB:I never caught your name mister

Jason:my name is Jason

AB:ok.

AB:so what do you need Jason?

Jason:AJ wanted me to help you sell the apples *looks in the samll wagon* and pies?

AB:ya Granny made them. She makes the best Apple pies.

Jason:sweet *starts walking to there distance* so what price are we selling them at?

AB: I don't know I usely let sweetie belle decide what the prices are going to to be.

Jason:who is sweetie belle?

AB:she's one of my friends.*trips on a rock*

AB: oww.

Jason: are you ok?

AB:ya it's just the wagon. It kinda keeps from looking down.

Jason:here let me pull the wagon.

Jason:your welcome*walks for a couple more minutes and stops at there distance*

Jason:were are we?

AB:in the heart of ponyville.

Jason:whoa this place is beautiful.

AB:yup. Now can you help me get sit up. Sweetie belle we'll be any minute!

Jason:okay ok.

Jason:*i help her sit up the Apple stand*

Two little ponys walk over to the Apple stand one has pink and purple hair with white fur and a horn. The other one has dark violit hair and dark orange fur with to little wings.

?:hay AB how are you?

AB:good how about you sweetie belle.

Sweetie belle:not bad I can't wait to start selling Apples!

SB:I also brought scootalo.

AB:not at the more the marryer

Scootalo:who is this guy?

Jason:my name is Jason I'm helping AB with sellingApples

SC:well ok

SB:ok so the prices for today for the apples and Apple pieswill be ten bits. Ok let's get started.

Jason*think to my self* so bites is money in this dimension I wonder what it looks likes?

 **JASON P.O.V.**

So we star business in the heart of ponyville were most of the stallions and mares the first 5 minutes no one bought a Apple our a Apple pie. SC got up and started to try and get some ponys to buy are Apple products. To ponys bought some Apples

and we got ten gold coins each and we put it in a big glass jar.i guess that's what bites are golden coins. But those were are only customers.i couldn't take it anymore so I came up with a great idea.

Jason:ok guys I have fly up to the board and write it exactly what I say ok.

SC:ok* grabs a marker and flys up to the board* ready

Jason: ok write"regular Apples 5 bits,faji apples 10 bits and Granny Smiths delicious apple pies 25 bits.

Jason:SB modifiy the Apple stand to make it look better.

SB:ok!

AB:what can I do!?

Jason:ok this is the most important job. I need you to but the small Apple and faji apples and Apple pies in different pills.

AB:why?

Jason:because if we make one wrong move with what apple is what ponys won't come to the Apple stand ok.

AB:I see now ok I got it!

(Ok this is the end of 4chapter but don't worry chapter 5 will be here soon)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:questions and confusion

 **JASON P.O.V.**

After Apple bloom,scootaloo and sweetie bell were done with the Apple stand ponys stared coming over to by are food. (Sorry for not describing what the Apple stand looks like. My tablet deleted all my work and I don't want to describe it again)

30 minutes passed and the glass jar was almost filled. As I looked around to spot any potential customers I saw a lotponys that had satisfied face from eating are food. Even if we didn't fill the jar completely I had fun making people I mean  
ponys

happy. But as we were packing up I saw to ponys standing in front of of the "Apple stand". On the left I a pony with white fur and purple hair with a horn like my horn. And on the right I saw a cyan pony with rainbow hair and wings like my. Then sweetie  
/bell and scootaloo run over two the mystery and say.

SB and SC:SISTER!

?: hello my little angel how have you been.

SB: I've been great sister and we made a lot of money to day.

SC:ya rainbow dash it's true.

Both of the mystery ponys look at me with a consered look.

Jason: hello lovely ladies we have two more faij Apples with you want one.

Rainbow dash:sure why not.

?: I will have one two.

Jason:ok two faji apples coming up.

Jason:*give them the apples * and may I ask what are your name?

RD:my name is rainbow dash.

?:my name is raity

Jason:nice two meet you I'm guessing your SC and SB sisters.

Raity:why yes we are.

Raity:me and RD need two take are little sisters home.

Jason:ok

As they turn around I see there tattoos RD has a cloud with lighting rainbows coming out of has there dimonds. Then I wonder why are ponys into weird tattoos on there butts. I stop them for a second and ask them what are those tattoos. They look

at me like I'm dumb and a pervert.

RD: you don't know what a cutie mark is.

Jason:nope.

RD:Are you from another world or something because everyone knows what a cutie mark is.

AB:actually he is from another world he fail from the sky.

Raity:really?

Jason:yes it's true.

RD: I'm not sure if we can believe you.

Jason:well I don't expect you to believe me. I mean come on I'm a being from another dimension and some how I've been turned into a pony. So ya I don't expect you to believe my story.

Rarity:well even if we don't believe you we can't just leave you in the dark

Rarity:ok solet me explain to you what a cutie mark is. 

Jason:ok

Rarity:A cutie mark only appears when you discover your unique characteristics.

Rarity:for example rainbow dash cutie mark represents her passion for speed.

Jason:*looks at her cutie mark* so a cloud that shots rainbow lighting represents her passion for speed.

RD:hay are you making fun of my cutie mark!

Jason:no I'm just confused on how that represents your passion for speed.

Raity:cutie marks mit not be direct on what they mean.

Jason:ok.

Jason:any ways me and AB better get back to the Apple farm. *taking down the Apple stand*

RD and Raity: *both of them look at my wings and my horn*

Jason:is there a problem?

Raity and RD:sorry your magasty.

Jason:what?

(To be continued)

(Sorry for making you what for so long. I am also sorry if This chapter was to not very interesting my creative juices aren't flowing at the momentdon't worry there will be a next chapter soon)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:wings

Jason:what hold on second what did you say.

RD:we said "your majesty"

Jason:ok hold on a secondfirst of all don't kneel down to me it's weird.

RD and R:*both of them get up*

Jason: and second I'm not royalty so you don't have to give me any special treatment.

RD and R:*both of them look confused*

R: But you are a alicorn

RD: you have wings and a horn and the strength of a earth pony.

Jason:I don't even know what a alicorn is and I don't even know how to use my wings.

R and RD:*both of them look even more confused*

Jason:now do you believe me.

Jason:that I'm a being from another dimension.

RD:I guess

AB: I told you

R:*whsipering*Maybe we should take I'm to twilight or princess celesta and Luna

RD:*whispering*no we should take I'm to twilight she closer.

Jason:um what are you guys talking about?

R:nothing.

Jason:*staring at her for a second* your lying to me aren't you.

RD:hay I'm SB,SC and AB can we trust you to go home safely.

SB,SC and AB: you can count on use.

SB,SC and AB:*they walk of in different directions*

Jason:so now what?

RD:We are going to take you to twilight and see if she can help you.

Jason:ok I guess I well go. But I have to take back the Apple stand back at the apple farm.

R:don't were my dear I well take care of it.

Jason:ok thanks *as me and RD walk of to are distance*

Jason:ok so um what do you want to talk about.

RD: ah um what do you want to talk about.

Jason:you just repeated what is said.

RD:ok look I don't know what to talk about.

Jason:ok um wings!

RD:wings?

Jason:ya um I was thinking maybe you could teach me how to use my wings. I don't know how long I'm going to be here for and I want to know how to use my wings and my horn and stuff.

RD:ok I guess since twilight doesn't know we're coming shouldn't be in a rush. SoI should be able to teach you how to use your wings.

Jason:thanks RD

RD:by the way I never got your name?

Jason:oh my name is Jason

RD:well nice to finally know your name and at the moment I well be your teacher.

Jason:sweet

RD:ok so how much control over wings do you have.

Jason:none

Jason:I don't know how to use this things at all.

RD:ok well it's easier then you think.

Jason:ok so what do I do first?

RD:ok think of your wings unfolding completely

Jason:ok *closing my eyes. Thinking of unfolding my wings*

Jason:*open my eyes**see my wings unfolded* yes! I did it

RD:see I told you it was easy.

RD:ok now imagine your wings flapping.

Jason:ok*thinking of my wings flaping**open my eyes*yes! I did it again!

RD:like I said easy.

Jason:whoo!*doing barrel rolls**flys start up*

RD:Jason what for me.

Jason:this is amazing!this is way better than falling from the sky.

RD:so your a fast learner.

Jason:iguess so.

RD:hay I was kinda bored most of the day because everyone I raced was slow. But you. I want to see if you're a worthy opponent.

Jason:what we're raceing

RD:ya well we don't have to if you're to chicken enough *makes chicken noises*

Jason:oh your on!

RD:ok first one a round those mountains and back here wins ok.

Jason:ok. If you're ready to lose.

RD:so you can talk trash.

RD:ok. When I say go"1,2,3 go!"

 **Jason's p.o.v.**

 ****

As we go me and rainbow dash are at equal speeds at first. Then she speeds up. Then I speed up. We both get faster and faster. "Note:this is my first time flyingbefore or flyingthis fast." It gets harder when we go through and around the mountains.  
But everything slows down and it gets easier. By the time we get though the mountains me and rainbow dash are flying pretty fast then she says "this has been a good race but this is were you loss. I'm what do you expect your off against the fastest  
Pegasus in Equestria". Then she out of know we're she breaks the sound barrier and takes off. The shock wave pushedme back. But I stables my self. Then I tookoff and I startedto catch up to her then I brokethe sound barrier  
as well. I surprised myself self and rainbow dash. Then suddenly rainbow dash looks like she isin slow motion. Then I hear something I hear words. The words are "you are the fastest" then by the time notice any thing I was back were  
we started I won. But I was also confused at the facetedat how fast I was and who said those words.

(This is the end of chapter 6. I will make chapter 7 either the 19ththe 20th or the 21st and I hope you enjoyed chapter 6. Bye. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: meeting the princess of friendship

(Sorry for not making any fanfic for two weeks there was some stuff I needed to do but I'm back. So please enjoy chapter 7)

 **Rainbow Dash p.o.v.**

 ****

So I'm teaching this guy that says his from a different universe or dimension or something. He said it was his first time flying. He learned how to fly pretty quickly. Then I started to get bored and I challenge him to a race. He won even after I did  
my sonic rainboom! I think his lying but that was probably beginners luck!

 **Jason p.o.v.**

Jason:I can't believe I went that fast!

RD:beginners luck!

Jason: what got you so mad?

RD:because you lied

Jason:lied about what?

RD: you lied about you flying!

Jason:it was my first time flying.

RD:ya then how come you bet me at my top speed.

Jason:look I don't maybe your friend can explain this because I don't know why or how I went that fast. *think to myself* maybe it was that voice

RD:ok fine lets go to twilights tree house.

Jason:*talking to myself* a tree house she must be joking.

 **5 minutes later**

RD:ok we're here.

I see a giant tree house that have purple crystals covering and its sparkling. It's like a tree house castle.

Jason:is this a castle or something?

RD:I guess you can say that.

RD knocks on the door three times and no one comes out. She try's it again. It doesn't work. She's about to knock on the door again. When all of a sudden it opens quickly and knocks rainbow dash out of the way.  
?:I sense a unstable magicfield around you how odd.

I see a purple mare with a black a purple mane, purple fur, a horn and wings and a purple star.

Jason:*talking to myself* what's up with this pony and the color purple.

?:oh sorry for that let me introduce myself I am princess twilight and the princess of friendship and what's your name?

Jason:my name is Jason lord and I need your help.

Twilight:what's wrong?

Jason:while you're probably going to think I'm crazy but I'm from another dimension.

She stares at me fro a while. Then she faints and RD wakes up from being it by the door. Then she's twilight knocked out and me standing in front of her. She thinks I did something to her then she Rams me against a wall

RD:what did you do to twilight!?

Jason:I didn't do any thing!

RD:oh and I'm supposed to believe the guy who claims his from another world. Ya I'll believe you when donkeys fly you lunatic!

Jason:don't call me that!

RD:ya and what are you going to do about it!

All of a sudden I fill a unbearable rage inside of me and I want to smash RD in the ground. Then I punch her with my hoof then I buck her into a wall then as I'm about to punch her again a purple aura covers my body.  
(Sorry for the sort chapter but my tablet is lagging. But don't worry there well be more. To be continued) 


	8. Me

Ok so ya I read the review and I must say thanks TRAVIS0911. But your talking to me like I have experience with this. I am new to this and I am working on my grammar and spelling. So I willposting for for a while. Because I will be looking over  
some things to help me write better.

I will also work on my character's personality. Oh and by the way I that message that has my name. I didn't send that. Someone hacked into my account and sent that to me. I don't know why


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
(Hay guy's I know I told you I would start writing again when I found a way to help me fix my grammar and spelling. I well do that I trust I well. But things have happened and they have got in the way of my fanfic. So my plan is going to take a sec. Also  
my mind has been exploding with ideas on what to write for chapter 8 and I couldn't help my self. So yes there well be errors in my writing. But please try and over look that and enjoy my fanfic. Oh and two more things. One this chapter probably well  
be short because it's really late and I'm a little tired and two please tell me what I should work on to fix my character. And don't remind me what he did in chapter 7 because I know I messed up. Now let's get stared!

Twi:why are u guys fighting!?

Jason:she ramed me into a wall!

RD:he punched me in the face!

Twi:ya but why did you ram him into a wall RD?

RD:because I thought he did something to you.

Jason:I didn't do any thing!

RD: you lie

Twi:what no he didn't do any thing to me I just fainted at the fact that there a being from a totally different universe!

RD:ya that makes sense

Jason: so can you put use down

Twi: not Intel you both apologize to one in another

Jason and RD: fine

Jason and RD: I'm sorry

Twilight puts RD and Jason down.

Twi:now I have some questions for you um what's your name?

Jason:my name is Jason

Twi: ok Jason *gets in Jason's face* I what you to tell me every detail on how you came here.

Jason:*pushes her out of his face* okay well it al-

Twi: what hold on a second I sense aunstable magic field around you I need to get some stuff real quick *teleport's away*

Jason: what just happened!

(I told u this was going to be short and I know what your thinking why is it this short. Well I'm half asleep so ya that's your answer. Oh and before I go I like writing like this even if it looks like a script. Bye 


	10. Jason horn part 1

Chapter 9  
I know that it's weird that I come back and make another chapter of my fanfic after like idk a couple to be honest I have been busy with a lot of things and I wasn't even sure if I should even come I thought about it and here  
I am. Oh and my grammar still is crap so just a heads up.

Twi comes back with a machine and a chair.

Jason:how did u do that and what is that machine?!

Twi:have u never seen a teleportation spell before?

Jason:no I never have Intel now

Twi:well it's Goodto see something different in your life.

Jason:well I what is that machine for?

Twi:well I sensed there was something wrong with you when you stepped in here.

Jason:what do u mean by"there was something Wong with me" ?

Twi I meant your energy

Jason:oh ok

Twi:I want to seeif there is any thing abnormal about your energy

Jason:ok what do u need me to do?

Twi:all I need u to do is sit in this chair and put on this helmet ok

Jason:ok

*puts on helmet and sits in the chair*

Jason:ok know what?

Twi:just sit there and do nothing

Jason:ok

*twi reads the chart*

Twi:just as I expected you are producing a unstable magic field from your horn

Jason:what dose that?

Twi:it means you meant blew up

(Ok not a very long chapter but it's a start)

(To be continued) 


End file.
